


A Novak-Milligan-Winchester Halloween

by ArchDemonLumiel



Series: Novak-Milligan-Winchester Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bees, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Cosplay, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Halloween, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Maybe for Valentine's Day, Protective Siblings, Sequel to NMW Christmas, Sexual Humor, Smash - Freeform, Trapped In A Closet, Yep none of the pairings go anywhere yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchDemonLumiel/pseuds/ArchDemonLumiel
Summary: Having never Trick-Or-Treated before, Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael decide to deage everyone so they can go out for Halloween. Never mind how horrible the last gathering went. Of course Sam, Dean and Adam aren't so happy with being forcibly turned back into teenagers. At least costumes make everything more fun...?... Dean is going to kill them when this is over.





	1. The Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this is the sequel to my Novak-Milligan-Winchester Christmas story so lot of stuff that happened post Season 11 didn't happen as it split off canon wise there. Anyhow this has been worked on every October for a few years now, so the writing quality will be different in places but hopefully not too jarring. Not 100% finished but I wanted to share it ^^  
As this ended up way longer than the Christmas story it is being split up and posted at random intervals until I actually finish the last part (*cough* Totally not making sure it doesn't get buried *cough*).  
Anyhow enjoy!

Not plotting to kill each other had left Lucifer and Michael extremely bored, Lucifer was no longer evil and all the demons in Hell had died, Crowley however had been spared as he was not so much evil as a prissy bastard so the lack of conflict led to the oldest archangels challenging each other other ways.

Of course they did not hate each other anymore, Lucifer kicked the shit out of anyone who looked at his now-very-childish-thanks-to-the-cage-mentally-regressing-him older brother in the wrong way (whether with disgust and anger or thinly veiled attraction to the physically 25 mentally 12 angel) or upset him. And Michael had become a master chef for him and made him cakes that would give humans diabetes on a near daily basis but just because they actually liked each other now it didn’t mean they didn’t want to out-best the other.

So they often resorted to this.

“You beat me again?! Cheater!” Michael started sulking as he watched the pink fluffball go flying off-screen and Lucifer laughed whilst Adam sighed. The human didn’t know why he hung with them on a regular basis but since that Christmas Michael kept bugging him to come over and now the Novak residence was like a second home to him.

“Micha you pitted JIGGLYPUFF against Lucario, that was not cheating, that was inevitable.” His brothers and the angels (other than Raphael) deemed Adam as the voice of reason AKA the only one who could talk sense into a mentally regressed angel who thought his little brother beating him was cheating whether they were playing Smash Bros Brawl, Pokemon or Go Fish. He was also the one who often had to stop Michael throwing a tantrum like an oversized toddler (albeit a ridiculously cute oversized toddler) and throwing Sam’s shoe at the former devil. Adam had found it and started using it as a paperweight but then Michael thought it would make a good substitute for his lance.

At least it wasn’t as deadly.

“But Addy…”

“My name is Adam.”

“Oh stop being a little bitch…” Lucifer snorted as Adam did a doubletake.

“Wha- Lucifer, don’t teach him how to swear!”

“Why not, he’s the oldest one of all of us.”

“He is also the most innocent of all of you, someone has to stay…” Adam quickly looked for the word. Not sane... Not ‘normal’… Virtuous? Would have to do, he still didn’t know what Casa Erotica was. “Virtuous. He’s a saint compared to you Gabriel and your cow of a sister.”

Lucifer and Michael stared at him.

“What?”

They continued staring at him.

“… She’s behind me isn’t she?”

“Yes I am, human.”

Adam promptly hid behind Michael.

Lucifer started laughing. “You humans are so pathetic! I’m surprised you’re not scared of your own shadow, brat!” And in response to this the oldest archangel started glaring at him, glomping Adam tight who wasn’t sure whether to be scared or flustered as the mentally younger being squeezed his midsection.

“Addy is not a brat! Stop mocking him because he’s human, Sam is human too remember?” As Adam weakly murmured to him to get off him and Raphael silently fumed, the former devil stuck his forked tongue out at his brother.

“Yeah but he’s my human so he’s automatically better than the rest of them.”

And this made them start bickering.

Raphael sighed and left the room.

5 minutes passed and Lucifer and Michael were still fighting and Adam was failing to calm them down. They had spent 5 minutes arguing about who was better between Sam and Adam and if Adam did not already have a clue Michael liked him a little too much… This moment would have told him.

He was actually relieved to see their sister return. Then she twatted Michael over the head with the manga book in her hand. Lucifer and Adam gaped and the ‘victim’ rubbed his head whining.

“Rapphi~! Why did you-” Raphael waved the book in his face and he went starry eyed. “Eeee Pokémon! Thanks sis!” He took the book off her and threw himself back on the couch and started reading.

Adam stared at him speechlessly. “… Uh… What just happened?”

Raphael gave him a blank look whilst Lucifer cuddled up next to his older brother and they started reading Pokémon Adventures together. “That is how you stop a fight.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Shut it.”

“Make me.” Raphael and Adam started glaring at each other and Lucifer and Michael looked up watching them.

“Wow,” Lucifer started with a low whistle, “unusual love triangle.”

Michael tilted his head. “What’s a love triangle?”

“Remember how me and Gabe always try to kill each other over Sam?”

“Yep?”

“That’s a love triangle.” Lucifer wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he really should have expected his older brother freaking out and launching himself at Adam making the surprised human almost knock himself out.

“What the-?!”

“Addypleasedon’tdiepleasedon’tkillRapphiepleasepleaseplease…..”

This went on for a while, the oldest and should-be-most-mature archangel clinging to the human whining and Adam trying and failing to pull him off, Lucifer snickered whilst Raphael tried to decide whether to split them up or kick her older brother’s head in for inducing another hug attack.

“Heheheh… My work is done...”

“What work? All you’re doing is upsetting Michael and pissing me off.”

“Exactly~”

Not long after, Adam was in the kitchen with Michael watching him mix a cake when our favourite trickster angel appeared right behind him. Sensing something off, Adam slowly turned just to jump as Gabriel pushed him to the side and planted himself in his spot, Michael looked at him confused then looked at Adam who had ended up all the way into the living room.

“Adam did you teleport?”

“Of course not, Gabriel used Baton Pass!”

“What you cooking big brother?”

The oldest archangel grinned, ignoring that his little brother just forced his best friend out of the room, and showed the cake mix box. “Devil cake! It’s Luci’s favourite!”

“Sweet, could I have some when it’s done?”

“Of course, I’m sure Luci won’t mind~”

“Yes I do!” Lucifer called from the living room, Michael scowled and put his hands on his hips walking to the archway.

“Oh don’t be a scrooge!”

“Isn’t it Halloween on Friday?” Gabriel piped up, the other archangels looked at each other then at him and said at the same time.

“Are we supposed to celebrate Halloween?”

The trickster shrugged in response to this. “I don’t know but I’m celebrating it. Free candy? Not missing that opportunity.” He not so secretly snuck a chocolate bar from Michael’s stash. “Are you going to do Halloween cakes Mikey?”

“If Google tells me how to do that probably!” Then the oldest archangel paused. “Wait don’t people go Trick or Treating on Halloween, Adam?”

“Kids and teenagers do,” the human started, “but I think we’re all way too old for that.”

Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel all exchanged glances. Raphael groaned as she guessed what they were thinking.

“We are over thousands of years old, we are not going to dress up for candy.”

“I think Raphael is being the scrooge now,” Lucifer murmured to Michael who giggled and Gabriel snorted.

“Raphael, do you have a dictionary?” Their sister raised her eyebrow at Gabriel.

“Yes, why?”

“Look up the word ‘fun’.”

Adam sighed. “People aren’t going to give candy to a bunch of 30 year olds.”

“Then we deage our vessels of course!” Michael chirped, his brothers nodded in agreement and a puzzled expression appeared on Adam’s face.

“You can do that?”

“Yep we can deage any humans temporarily. Only for 48 hours though,” Gabriel said, shivers went down Adam’s spine as he guessed.

“Let me guess Mike, you’ll deage me and force you to go trick or treating with you.” His friend nodded happily and he sighed. “Can’t we just watch a scary movie or something? Halloween candy would go on a discount after it passes. No need to dress up like a mummy or something for a little bit of chocolate.”

“But you never got a chance to be a cowboy, you regret that.” Everyone stared at the oldest. “What?”

“How did you know that?” Raphael murmured, Adam looked slightly spooked.

“Yeah… How?”

Michael let out a little childish laugh. “What do you mean ‘how’? I was inside you silly.”

“That’s what he said,” Gabriel said bluntly and Lucifer cracked up laughing, their sister glared at them disapprovingly whilst the human looked annoyed. Michael just tilted his head.

“I don’t get it.”


	2. The Plan

It was roughly an hour later when the male presenting archangels came up with their plan, Adam and Raphael just shaking their heads and staying out of their way as they scribbled on a huge piece of paper of their plans for Halloween. Instead they just decided to see what Lucifer and Michael liked so much about Super Smash Bros and battled each other.

“Alright we’re don- Are you still playing that game?” Gabriel murmured as they came back from the dining room to see the human and their sister hadn’t moved in an hour. They glanced at them for a second before turning back to the screen and the brothers watched Link and Marth duke it out.

“So you and Raphi don’t hate each other now Addy?”

Marth died and Raphael cursed under her breath, Adam looked back at Michael. “We do, this is actually a really fun game though.”

Lucifer sighed and rubbed his temples. “Well at least you’re not glaring. That is extremely annoying. Anyway…” He grinned a grin only the devil could. “How do you feel about trick or treating with your brothers?”

“One I don’t care about them.” much… “Two, they won’t agree to it when they’re over 30 years old and hunt monsters as an everyday ritual.”

“Who said we’re giving them a chance?” Gabriel said with a wink, Raphael rolled her eyes.

“So we are all going trick or treating together. Fun. Let me call Father.”

“Don’t be like that Raphi, it’ll be fun! How about you dress up as one of the Teenage Mutan-”

“No.”

Sam and Dean were surprised to find themselves suddenly in the middle of Lucifer and Michael’s living room when they had just been eating at a fast food restaurant.

“Well this was certainly unexpected,” Sam murmured as he inwardly groaned upon noticing Lucifer and Gabriel (which always meant a fight would break out), Dean sighed in frustration and crossed his arms.

“Whatever do you want this time? Did the tv break again? Is the toilet overflowing? Is the kitchen on fire?”

“Not this time!” Michael chirped, Lucifer sighed and pat him on the head before winking at Sam.

“Nah we just wanted to offer a proposition. We’ve never gone trick or treating before and we were wondering if you wanted to join us.”

“Umm how old are you guys again?”

“No way,” Dean snapped. “Why would we want to dress up and creep around at our age? With Satan and his brothers no less?”

“Hey I reformed, stop launching old fire at me,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “And you like our brother Castiel enough don’t you?”

“Because unlike you four he’s not crazy.”

Lucifer and Michael exchanged glances then the oldest archangel went into the kitchen and came back with a pie.

“Sorry you can’t tempt me with pie.”

Michael gave him another pie.

“I’m sorry but who taught him how to bribe?” Sam mumbled, Adam popped his head from the kitchen door and gave him a peace sign. “Oh of course. Hi Adam why are you hiding from us?”

“Mikey has him on cake watching duty whilst he helps us bribe you,” Gabriel said with a wide grin. “Sammy will you pleasseeee join us?”

Sam hesitated then just as he was about to speak Dean cut him off.

“No we will no-” Michael added another pie to the pile. “God damn it! I will not agree to dress up just for pie!”

“How about…” The archangel ran back into the kitchen almost tripping before returning more slowly with a cake. “This?” Dean felt heat consume him as he looked at it. For some reason Michael had made a cake with him and Castiel as chibis holding hands. It was very cute.

“W-Why- How do you even make all these cakes and crap?”

“He has a lot of free time on his hands,” Adam called from the kitchen. “All he does is read manga, play Pokemon and bake cakes all day whilst his siblings actually have jobs!”

“Satan makes an honest living? What the-”

“Working is sooo boring though Addy, I rather make cakes!”

Sam coughed awkwardly. “Michael. You know it’s possible to get a job making cakes yeah?”

The angel in question went sparkly eyed. “Really? That’s perfect then!”

Dean brought his hand to his face. “Man-child… Anyway, no matter how much cake and pie you guys give me, we will not go trick or treating!”

The archangel brothers all gave him the puppy eyes.

“Don’t do that, it’s creepy. You will not get me to change my mind.”

Gabriel pouted as Sam shook his head and plopped on the couch to eat candy comfort food whilst Lucifer sighed in annoyance and Michael was about to copy Gabriel when he remembered he had to check on the cake baking in the oven Adam was watching so he walked into the kitchen.

Then they heard a girly squeal and Adam laughing madly, Lucifer looked between the kitchen and the Winchesters before running in too.

Sam and Dean blinked in surprise as the former devil started screaming too and Adam laughed even louder. They cautiously walked into the kitchen…

To find Lucifer and Michael staring into the sink looking terrified.

“What do we do what do we do what do we do?!”

“I don’t know, stop panicking you’re making me panic!”

“What do we do though Luci?!”

“I don’t know, maybe we soak the kitchen in gasoline and throw a match? At least it’d be dead then!”

Dean and Sam looked at Adam blankly, speaking in unison. “Please don’t tell me they’re scared of spiders.”

“Sorry that would be lying.”

Dean sighed and turned just to jump as Castiel appeared in that spot. “Jesus, stop doing that!”

Castiel tilted his head. “Dean you know my name is not Jesus.”

The older Winchester brother brought his hand to his face. “I don’t mean- What took you so long to find us? Your brothers are being weirder than usual!”

“I got distracted by the bees.”

“Right. Well I think your almighty older brothers are having a bit of a problem with an insect themselves,” he said gesturing to the sink Lucifer and Michael were still panicking around, Castiel glanced and furrowed his eyebrows before walking over and looking at the massive spider that took up nearly the whole sink.

Then he picked it up and threw it out the kitchen window.

As his older brothers stared at him surprised he smiled triumphantly. “Problem solved.”


	3. Honey, I de-aged the kids

Dean and Sam had thought the archangels had given up on making them go prancing in cosplay with them, it was now the day before Halloween and they hadn’t been bothered since that… incident…

So they were very surprised when they walked out the bunker and found themselves suddenly back at the house. Looking very different. They could tell the people staring at them as they stood in the middle of the living room were the archangels and a grumpy looking Adam but they all looked at least 10 years younger for some reason. They looked specifically like teenagers. Then Sam and Dean realised as they looked at each other they were teenagers too.

“Oh fuck you Gabriel!” The trickster put his hands up defensively.

“Hey why do you always have to accuse ME?”

“You trapped Sam in Baby once, I’m not letting that go,” Dean mumbled, Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“It was funny! I haven’t done that since!”

“Uh Gabriel?” Adam piped up, “You trapped me in a Scottish demon’s Bentley last week.”

“Hey at least he enjoyed riding you!” Lucifer snorted and Raphael gave him an irritated look for the obvious innuendo whilst Michael tilted his head.

“Why do I have the feeling you meant that in a weird way?”

“Because I did of course. Unless Adam wanted to be the cowboy?” Adam socked Gabriel up the side of his head. The other archangels made no attempt to attack him in retaliation.

Dean groaned and rubbed his temples. “So why the hell are we all teenagers?”

Lucifer chuckled and displayed a pumpkin basket. “Because we are all going trick or treating tomorrow night like it or not.”

“I’m not happy with this either, but it’s stupid to turn down archangels,” Adam mumbled.

“I got outvoted 3 to 1…” Raphael murmured.

Sam gave a resigned sigh. “We really don’t have a choice do we? As long as Lucifer and Gabriel don’t make me dress as a stripper or something.”

“Nope Sammich, it’s completely up to you what you dress as,” Gabriel said winking. “I’m going as Loki.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’re going as yourself.”

“Nope he means the Marvel one,” Michael said grinning. “I’m going as a devil and Luci’s going as an angel. A goody two shoes one I mean of course. Gabriel’s made all our costumes~”

Dean and Sam decided it was best not to ask Gabriel to do the same purely because Gabriel was Gabriel. Even if they were guys, Michael and Lucifer’s outfits would probably be… They tried not to imagine it. Especially not Lucifer’s.

Castiel popped up next to Dean looking like a teenager and said, “Dean they’re planning to- Oh.”

“Late again, Cas…”

“Have you made up your mind what you’re going as yet?” Adam asked as he came back with a bag, having also decided Gabriel was not going to conjure up a costume for him. Sam and Dean shook their heads and continued looking through the Halloween catalogue, Castiel pointed at one in the superhero section.

“How about Batman, Dean?”

Sam tilted his head. “Don’t you have a batman cosplay at the bunker Dean?”

The older Winchester shrugged. “If you can get it for me Cas I’ll just wear that, I haven’t shrunk so… Why spend $50 on another costume?” Castiel nodded and phased away, Dean and Adam looked to Sam. “Any ideas Sammy?”

Sam shook his head then choked as a hyper archangel jumped on his back. To their surprise it wasn’t Gabriel either. “How about you go as Luci, Sam?”

“Why the hell would he want to dress up as that petty jackass who possessed him?” Dean shouted just for Michael to whack him on the head.

“So many headshots,” Adam mumbled just to be drowned out by the very pissed tiny archangel. After all, although Michael was the oldest his vessel was certainly not very tall or old even as an adult. So his now 17 year old vessel was hardly above 5 foot. Whilst the human brothers were all the same height as they were as adults and completely dwarfed the apparently oldest being on Earth now Death was dead. Adam still didn’t understand how that happened.

“Don’t insult my little brother like that!”

Dean gave him a very strange look. “You were going to kill your little brother back in Stull Cemetery. What changed between then and now to make you like him now although he drove you insane?”

Michael tilted his head. “I was? He must have tried to burn my garden down.”

Sam and Dean stared at him.

“He uh… Doesn’t remember that he used to be a total prick,” Adam murmured awkwardly.

“I thought he had a better therapist? His memory is even worse now,” Sam mumbled. “Anyway I’m not dressing up as Lucifer.”

“Maybe Gabriel then?”

“Are you shipping me with your brothers?”

As the moose and the slightly bonkers angel rowed, Castiel appeared next to Dean holding his batman costume in one hand and a bag in the other.

“Sorry for the wait I decided to find my costume. … Poor Sam.”

Dean took the costume from him and whispered, “Is it possible for a seraph to sedate an archangel?”

“If it was anyone else no… But Michael? Definitely.” Castiel met Dean’s eyes then nodded. “Okay, just don’t let Lucifer see.” Dean heard Lucifer arguing with Gabriel again in the kitchen.

“I don’t think he’ll notice.”

His younger brother and the oldest archangel continued to argue, though Sam didn’t even seem to know what the argument was about anymore. It had gone from shipping to defending each other’s brothers then for some reason the subject changed to cake. Castiel glanced at the kitchen door then snuck over to them and poked Michael on the shoulder, he turned around puzzled.

“Cas what’s…” The younger angel tapped his forehead and he blinked then yawned. “I feel sleepy… I’m going to take a nap.” He slugged away then promptly fell asleep, Adam startled and stopped him hitting the floor in case he snapped out of it and started attacking people.

“Was that really necessary?” he mumbled picking the tiny archangel up in a bridal carry and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Very. Guarantee if we left them arguing 5 seconds longer he would have attacked Sammy with his own shoe.”

Sam looked relieved but looked warily at the archangel. “Isn’t he just going to attack Cas when he wakes up though now?”

Castiel paled and Dean shook his head. “He’s too stupid to even notice what Cas did, he’d just think he fell asleep in the middle of the day.” Adam gave him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that Adam, you have to admit your boyfriend is a complete dumbass.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” the youngest brother deadpanned. “And you’re the one head over heels for your angel friend.”

Castiel immediately turned away from them. “I’m going to make sure Lucifer and Gabriel don’t kill each other.” Sam caught a glimpse of his now bright red face as he speed-walked away and shook his head. They needed to get together already. Maybe he should lock them in a closet.

Dean coughed into his fist pretending his own face wasn’t slowly turning just as red. “Cas is like a brother to me, you know that.”

Sam couldn’t help but retort. “I don’t know Dean, I don’t think normal brothers check each other out.”

“Two words Sammy, I think you can guess what they are.”

Putting his friend on the sofa, Adam looked Dean dead in the eyes. “If you had to choose between saving Sam and Castiel who would you choose?”

He choked on nothing, going into a rather worrying coughing fit. Calming down he avoided looking at anyone. “Son of a bitch, you don’t just ask that question!”

The Milligan boy snorted. “You mean you’re too cowardly to answer.”

Composing himself, Dean glared at Adam. “Alright smartass, who would you save between me and Michael?”

His response was immediate. “Michael didn’t leave me to rot in Hell, I think my answer is fairly obvious.”


	4. Cosplay Time

By the time Lucifer and Gabriel had finished arguing, everyone had their costumes sorted. Gabriel had been a little disappointed when Sam decided he would dress as FOX’s version of Lucifer until he backed up his decision saying he looked cool and wasn’t as much of an asshole as their Lucifer. And to the teen!humans’ amusement, Raphael’s brothers had forced her into going as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Said turtle being Raphael of course.

Sam had been a little confused when they saw Adam with a nosebleed after he had been asked by his archangel friend to see his devil costume, whilst Dean wondered if just like in anime humans could indeed get nosebleeds if they saw something incredibly sexy. It both amused him and made him very worried about what exactly Michael’s and Lucifer’s costumes looked like.

And he found he was right to be worried because the devil costume involved a lot of leather and the angel costume looked like a male version of the Shin Megami Tensei angel but  _ slightly _ more modest. In other words, Lucifer was (thankfully) wearing pants at least.

Whilst Michael had been happily oblivious, Lucifer’s whole argument with Gabriel had turned out to be because he didn’t want to look like a bondage slave. The outfit didn’t originally include jeans at first it turned out but booty shorts. Dean did not want to imagine the devil in booty shorts.

The humans decided to try on their costumes and whilst Lucifer and Gabriel silently fanboyed over Sam in a suit, Dean had Castiel help him ‘fly’ from one end of the room to another ignoring the fact that Batman can’t actually fly. And to everyone’s amusement, Castiel was dressed as a bee. A very cute bee, Dean was about to say before Sam reminded him he was pretending to be straight.

Adam dressed up as a cowboy, because as Michael had said, he really did regret never getting to be one. And at least he had a lasso to keep the archangels in check when Lucifer and Gabriel fought over Sam and when Michael got too affectionate with pretty much anyone. Sadly he had tried it on Raphael and she had played cat’s cradle with it. It had took forever to fix.

He had an idea actually as from the kitchen door he watched Dean and Castiel talk way too close to each other as usual. They looked pretty funny dressed up. Idly swinging his rope behind him, he was about to fling it when it got stuck on something. Or someone. “Addy, the rope got me again…” He looked at Michael to see it stuck on the cuff around his wrist, whilst he was trying to balance 5 plates of cake. Sighing to himself he undid it and looked at Dean and Castiel again.

“If you don’t want broken plates don’t give them,” he pointed at the not-couple, “just yet.” The archangel tilted his head and nodded going off, Adam fixed his lasso and aimed.

Then Dean and Castiel pretty much squealed as they were tied together, Sam laughing too hard to help them as they struggled. “Hey, you two seem a bit uh tangled up there!”

“N-Not funny Sammy! God damn it Adam, are you 5?!” Dean barked as Castiel tried to inch away from his chest as much as possible. He wasn’t successful.

“Nope, are you 12? Because you act like a lovesick school girl!” Adam retorted as the others laughed other than Raphael who was trying to figure out why Castiel couldn’t teleport out.

“He’s got a point there guys!” Gabriel shouted, face red from laughing so hard. “Where’s the nearest closet?”

Snickering Lucifer pointed at a narrow door on the other side of the living room. “Let’s lock them in there for the evening!”

And that was how poor Dean and Castiel were trapped in a closet until midnight. And Castiel didn’t attempt to teleport them free because he secretly liked the situation.

It was now the night of Halloween and the others had been a bit confused to find Raphael and Adam were missing. Of course Lucifer asked Michael because they were usually with him (and fighting because Raphael was a protective sister) but the oldest archangel had no idea where they were either. Dean had been avoiding talking to anyone but Gabriel had the feeling he had a clue where they might have went so started taunting him with pie.

“Come on Deano, want the pie?” Loki-Gabriel held a pumpkin pie in front of his face and the human silently glared at him. “Mikey, got more pie?”

“Yep!” Dean’s eyes then went comically wide as Michael put ten cherry pies in front of him. “Come on, where’s Addy and Raphi? Tell us and you can have ten more tomorrow!”

That broke him pretty quick. “Raphael went to change, Adam followed her with a camera.”

Lucifer suddenly looked murderous. Michael was too busy being silly most the time so Lucifer took the role of protective brother. “It better be for blackmail because if that brat was planning to take ‘photos’ of her he’s dead.”

Michael tilted his head. “But that’s what a camera is for, isn’t it?”

Gabriel snorted. “He doesn’t mean normal photos, Micky. Of course he means-”

And before Gabriel could finish his sentence they heard banging and several incoherent curses.

They quickly went up to check.

To see Adam laughing his ass off and taking pictures as Raphael coughed out clouds of glitter that had stained her hair and turtle suit, a bucket hanging off the bathroom door.

“You fucking bitch, I can’t believe how childish you are!”

“Hey you said you didn’t want to go as a ninja turtle, so you can go as a fairy instead!” Adam said between laughter and despite the previous protective brother rage, Lucifer and Gabriel broke down laughing.

Castiel blinked, completely oblivious to Raphael’s rage. “It’s true, fairies are really glittery. Not sure where we can get a fairy dress at such short notice though.”

Then Michael pulled a deep blue dress and violet fairy wings out of nowhere. “Here~” They chose not to question why exactly he had the dress in the first place, but it was exactly Raphael’s size too.

Raphael brushed the glitter off her face and stared at the actually very pretty dress then the ruined turtle suit before giving Adam a half arsed glare. “I’m not sure whether to kill you or be grateful I don’t have to wear that hideous thing.”


	5. Trick or Treat!

And finally after a lot of bullshit, the group were ready to go trick or treating. Well, Gabriel and Michael had to give Lucifer a bit of persuading because whilst he was used to wearing the stripperific outfit around them it’d destroy his pride to let loads of strangers see him even if they’d stare out of lust and awe rather than amusement and intent to ridicule. Nick must have been a right Casanova when he was younger with how attractive Lucifer actually looked in his vessel.

Dean and Castiel were awkwardly avoiding each other until Adam tore some rope from the end of his lasso and tied their wrists together. Sam of course inwardly fanboyed.

They hadn’t even visited anyone’s house yet but Raphael was mentally killing people in her head for staring at Michael because whilst his outfit wasn’t as revealing as Lucifer’s it still wasn’t modest. She was able to ignore the looks she got but as a protective sister she felt like smiting right now. The fact Michael was completely oblivious to the looks he was getting made the whole thing worse.

Lucifer decided being dressed so weird might not be too bad as he could use his sex appeal to seduce Sam now. As Sam adjusted his jacket and a bad feeling lurked in his stomach, he found his wrist gripped by the older but still shorter being. “Hey Sam, want to take a midnight stroll with me?”

The younger Winchester tried not to freeze up at his touch and looked him right in the eyes. “It’s not midnight yet though.” He looked past his charming smile to see Gabriel silently fuming behind him. Sam swore Dean had it better than him, he didn’t have two archangels trying to jump him most the time.

Lucifer chuckled sensing Gabriel’s annoyance and took Sam’s hand. “You do look so nice dressed like this though.”

Dean coughed. “Dude, stop hitting on my brother. He’s like 16 now.”

Michael piped up. “Actually 15, you’re 19!”

“Anddd now it’s even worse.”

Adam rolled his eyes and readied his lasso. “I think it’s a good thing I chose to be a cowboy.” He tilted his head. “Wait if Sam’s 15 and Dean’s 19, why aren’t I 8?”

“Because it’s less fun that way,” Michael chirped. “So you’re Sam’s age too now.”

Adam looked uneasy. “I hope I’m not Sam’s age when I revert back to an adult then. I don’t want to be an old man.”

“I heard that!” Sam called.

“It was intended!” Adam called back.

Raphael facepalmed. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

It was amazing how many different reactions they got at houses so far.

At the first house a mother and her young child answered the door, with one look at the two oldest archangels’ outfits she slammed the door shut.

At the second house a little boy answered the door and squealed happily at Castiel’s bee costume clearly being just as bee obsessed. It had been a little difficult to get the child off without accidentally hurting them.

At the third house a teenage boy took one look at Raphael and immediately started flirting with her. Her brothers promptly scared him off.

At the fourth house a slightly drunk man stuck dollars down Lucifer’s jeans.

And at the latest house a teenage girl had fangirled over how hot they were and they all got showered with candy.

Just as they were about to go to the next street, two familiar faces came out of the shop next to the last hour, dressed as a cute witch and a pizza boy. Oh wait that was just his uniform.

Castiel tilted his head. “Hello Anna, hello Samandriel, why do you uh…” Just like the group, Anna and Samandriel were both teenagers, smiling at them awkwardly.

“Hi Cas, it’s been a while.” Anna scratched her cheek. “Why do we look like teenagers? I don’t know, we just ended up like this yesterday. And I liked Halloween back when I was living as a human so thought I’d get Alfie to have a try.”

The angel known as the most adorable angel in Heaven laughed. “And it actually is really fun. So uh… You’re all teenagers too? Guess a spell must have gone wrong or something.”

Lucifer Michael and Raphael all looked at Gabriel and he grinned awkwardly. “Oh dear uh… I wonder if turning ourselves into teenagers affected all the other angels as well. …No harm done right?”

Samandriel showed them his overflowing basket smiling brightly. “I’m glad, I got so much~” He looked at Adam puzzled. Like Adam had become acquainted with all the archangels he had also met a few lesser angels and he had become quick friends with Samandriel. But to everyone’s annoyance, it meant Michael and Samandriel fought for the role of Adam’s best friend. Up until Adam did what Sam would never dare do to Lucifer and Gabriel. He knocked both of them around with a frying pan until they got over their immaturity. “But why are you a teenager too Adam? It didn’t affect all humans, why you and your brothers?”

Adam glared at the archangels, the males laughed awkwardly and Raphael looked away not really having anything to do with this mess. “These man-children forced me and my brothers to go trick or treating.”

Anna laughed and looked them over then at the annoyed looking Raphael. “Why do you look so annoyed, you look so pretty.” If Raphael’s skin was any lighter, she would be bright red right now. Instead she avoided looking at her younger angelic siblings and rolled her eyes. But secretly she liked getting complimented.

“You should have seen her before she changed her costume,” Gabriel snorted before whining as Raphael ‘lightly’ slapped him up the side of his head. 

“Shut your trap before I tape it shut.” 

Familiar chuckling sounded and Sam and Dean exchanged wary glances before turning to see a strange vessel with a very recognisable voice. “Hello boys, what a predicament we’re in ah…?” 

Dean did a double take scanning the demon over. Wearing a ginger wig and sunglasses with a snazzy black jacket, he instantly realised who the flashy looking teenager was. Because if his voice didn’t give him away, cosplaying as a character with the same name definitely would. “Crowley, what the hell? Did you… Get dragged in this too?” He looked at Gabriel and he gave a nervous laugh. 

“Don’t tell me my spell affected demon vessels too… Humans are bound to have noticed by now.”

“Actually,” Lucifer said with a snort as he glared at Crowley, “I did this. Little payback for hiding a spider in Mike’s bed. You have no idea how much of a pain it was bribing Raphael to smite it.” 

“Because you were too scared to do it yourself,” Raphael mumbled allowing herself to smirk. Even if she had to be the ‘sane’ archangel she could have fun too. In exchange for getting rid of the spider the devil was somehow terrified of, Lucifer had gotten her a CCTV camera and fly swatter so she could take revenge on Gabriel. 

Samandriel looked Crowley over, tilting his head. “So you’ve gone from a Scottish demon to an English demon?” 

“David Tennant is Scottish too, actually,” he said with a shrug and Lucifer frowned. 

“You… Aren’t at all bothered are you?” 

“Nah.” 

“Fuck.” 

Anna awkwardly laughed and mentally counted them as she twirled her wand. “Well… 11 is a big number but how about we all stick together for the rest of the night?” 

Samandriel nodded, wide grin on his face. “Sure, I’d love to trick or treat with Cassie and Adam!” 

“I’m more up to tricking but sure,” Crowley said removing his sunglasses to show his snake contacts. “How about if the next house doesn’t give us anything we murder their houseplants?” 

Gabriel nodded with a laugh and materialised a mini flamethrower. “Sounds like fun.” 

“Hey let’s not get arrested,” Sam mumbled. However they all agreed to stay together until they got bored of being around each other. Or, for the humans, until the archangels got bored of them. 


End file.
